The Yellow Morning Glory and White Lily
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Pasangan itu seperti bunga morning glory dan lily.Mereka dekat,berdampingan.Meskipun berbeda,dan kuningnya Morning Glory dominan dari putihnya Lily,sesungguhnya lily itulah yg terus menopang Morning Glory disampingnya.RnR?4 FID celebration.UNFINISHED


a/n: Hahhh..kenapa aku selalu ga bisa bikin Oneshot fanfict...*lesu*

Secara ide, ini fanfict udah ngedekem di buku plot sama kompieku udah cukup lama. Niatannya sih, ini cuman oneshot fanfict. Tapi makin lama diteruskan, ternyata makin mustahil untuk digolongkan menjadi oneshot. Lagi-lagi...aku menulis multichap. Sampai saat ini dipublish, total cerita udah selesai 3/4nya (mungkin). Jadi bakal dipecah menjadi 2 chapter.

Ini first fictku buat Fandom Kyou Kara Maou yang sedang sepi, dan juga first fictku di bagian yaoi pair. ^0^

Special buat acara **Fujoshi Independence Day!** Happy FID, minnaa~

Meski Natsu bukan Fujoshi, Natsu suka baca fict2 yaoi.*smirk*

Warning: Gaje, abal, lebay, fict Grade D yang engga bermutu. Diperkirakan oleh sang author akan menimbulkan indikasi lfiil dan kawan-kawannya.

Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi

**Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive Present:: **

**The Yellow Morning Glory and White Lily**

**A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: Regret, Sorrow, and the problem of two fiancée**

_**Shinmakoku**_

Shinmakoku, sebuah dunia _parallel_ dengan bumi. Di Shinmakoku terdapat banyak sekali perbedaan dan keanehan dibandingkan dengan bumi, tentu saja. Namun di dunia manapun, setelah malam berakhir, datanglah fajar pagi.

Hal ini sudah kehendak alam yang dimanapun sama, bukan?

Dan di pagi yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan berseragam biru sedang melangkah perlahan. Menyusuri setiap sudut _The Blood Pledge Castle_ yang sangat dikenalinya ini dengan ekspresi polos dan imutnya.

"Yuuri~ kamu di mana, sih?" sungutnya sesekali, sambil menengok-nengok ke setiap penjuru ruangan kastil. Setiap penjaga ditanyainya akan keberadaan tunangannya sekaligus maou heika ini. Namun mereka tidak memberikan hasil yang berarti. Pendek kata, hanya menghabiskan tenaga menanyai mereka.

"Yuuri-heika? Tidak..aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini.."

Begitulah tanggapan penjaga kastil. Yang langsung ditanggapi "oh.." oleh sang pemuda tersebut dan langsung dilewati tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Apakah dia sudah pulang ke dunianya?" gumam pemuda itu berpikir, dan kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan kamar Annisina.

"Ah, ya. Mungkin Annisina tahu di mana Yuuri.." pikirnya, lalu segera mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Annisina itu.

'Took..Took..Took..'

Suara kepalan tangan kanannya beradu apik dalam kombinasi bersama tebalnya kayu pintu tersebut, dan menghasilkan bunyi yang khas. Kendati demikian, dari dalam ruangan itu tetap hening. Tidak ada reaksi dari penghuni di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu menunggu di luar dengan tampang bingung. Setelah sekitar 5 menit lamanya ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Annisina, ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja.

Diraihnya pegangan pintu kamar itu, diturunkan, dan didorongnya ke dalam...

"Annisina..! Kamu kemana, sih? Lihat Yuuri tidak?" ceplosnya langsung begitu ia sedikit masuk ke dalam kamar Annisina kendati ia belum melihat sosok orang yang disebutnya sekaligus pemilik kamar ini.

Pemuda itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. " Annisina..!"

Kedua kakinya melangkah lebih dalam memasuki kamar itu. Dan disaat itu, kedua ujung mata zamrudnya menangkap gambar makhluk yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

Ya..ujung matanya melihat seseorang yang berada masih di atas tempat tidur, memakai baju hitam.

"Tciih..! Annisina masih tidur di jam segini? Dasar pemalas,"ia mencibir, lalu menyibak kelambu tempat tidur itu. "Woi, Annisina! Bangun! Sekarang sudah—"

Ucapan penuh sindiran yang berada di kepalanya hilang sudah. Tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang sangat kaget. Bola mata hijau zamrudnya yang indah membulat, kemudian disusul dengan semburat merah menahan marah dan darah yang serasa mendidih di setiap tubuhnya begitu melihat siapa yang sedang tidur.

Bukan Annisina. Yang berada di tempat tidur itu bukanlah Annisina. Melainkan, tunangan yang sedang dicarinya dari tadi. Yuuri.

Sontak, pemuda itu langsung menjerit refleks dengan nada kemarahan yang amat sangat disertai _decibell _yang sangat kencang dan dapat didengar seluruh penghuni kastil.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

-000-

_**Conrad's POV:**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Teriakan dari suara yang amat kukenal itu menggema dalam juga seluruh penjuru istana mendengarnya. Suara itu begitu kencang, sehingga menyita seluruh perhatianku.

Tidak heran. Itu adalah suara adik tiriku, Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Sejauh selama ini aku mengenal dia, dia memang pribadi yang panasan dan mudah panik. Terutama masalah Yuuri. Maou Heika yang juga merupakan tunangan adikku. Dulunya mereka sering bertengkar karena hal sepele, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahpahaman yang menjadi semakin melebar karena sikap mudah panas, mudah panik, dan mudah cemburunya adikku yang berkolaborasi dengan sikap Yuuri yang ceroboh, kaleman, ngalah, namun parahnya polos sekali.

Namun itu dulu. Semenjak Yuuri meyakinkan perasaannya juga kepada Wolfram 3 bulan yang lalu, suasananya melunak dan kedua pasangan itu nyaris tidak ada kehebohan sepele seperti dulu. Akrab dan lembut. Makanya, aku cukup heran mendengar teriakan Wolfram ini.

"Sekarang ada apa lagi?"

Akupun memacu kedua kakiku untuk menuju ruangan tempat suara itu berasal sedikit lebih cepat.

-000-

_**Normal POV:**_

"Yu..Yuuri! _Omae_..!" Wolfram menatap marah kepada sosok di hadapannya yang masih dapat dikatakan, masih pulas di tempat tidur.

"Nggh.."Yuuri menggosok-gosokkan matanya. Masih setengah mengantuk ia berucap, "Nggh..Ada apa, Wolfram? Aku capek sekali...Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi saja..."

Darah Wolfram semakin mendidih. Ia tidak peduli. Ia segera menarik kerah baju Yuuri sehingga wajah tunangannya berada sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Yuuri tekejut. "_Cho...Chotto_, Wolfram! Ada apa, pagi-pagi begini..."

"Ada apa katamu? Yuuri...Justru aku ingin menanyakannya sekarang! Ada apa, kenapa kau...DISINI?"

"Heeh?" Yuuri gelagapan. Nampaknya ia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidur nyenyaknya. "Dimana, katamu? Bukannya ini di kamar..."

Hening.

Pikiran Yuuri terhenti menyadari satu hal. 'Tunggu...Ini...Ini bukan kamarku, kan?'

'Drapp...Drapp..Draap..!'

Sekelompok langkah mendekati ruangan dengan hebohnya. Langkah orang banyak.

'Braaaak!'

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka keras. Terlihatlah wajah panik Gunther, Conrad, Gwendal,Murata, Yozak, dan bahkan si pemilik kamar. Annisina.

"Ada apa, Heika? Wolfram?" panik Gunther seperti biasanya.

"E..Eeh..." Yuuri tidak bisa menjawab dengan jelas.

"Ada apa lagi ini, Wolfram?" Conrad juga ikut bertanya. Semua yang hadir disitu juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang serupa melalui tatapan mereka.

"Diaaam! Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian!" marah Wolfram dengan suara menggelegar.

"E..Eee..Wolfram.._Chotto._.."

"Hmm...Terserah saja sih, kalau kalian masih mau bertengkar. Tetapi...harap jangan merusak sesuatu apa pun yang berada di kamarku, ya. Wolfram..Heika.." Annisina berucap dengan tenang, namun tegas dan bernada sedikit menyindir, memotong ucapan Yuuri.

Otak Yuuri langsung mencerna pernyataan Annisina barusan. "Eeh..Tunggu..'_**kamarku**_' dia bilang..? Jadi ini..."

"Yuuri!" pemuda blonde itu kembali memarahinya, "Jawab! Kenapa kau DISINI, hah? Di kamar..Annisina?"

DHUUAR!

Serasa ada beribu-ribu petir menyambar Yuuri sekarang. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah, sambil terus mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam..Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini..

_**Flashback**__, Shinmakoku semalam_

"Huuahmmmm..."

Yuuri menutup mulutnya yang dari tadi sudah menguap lebar. Sembari kedua tangannya masih berurusan dengan setumpuk dokumen dan tangan kanannya memegang pena bulu. Kedua matanya yang sudah sama lelahnya, dipaksanya untuk masih memandangi dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya tanpa jeda.

"Heika..Ini masih banyak..Harap anda bertahan, ya..Ini ada kopi untuk menahan kantuk Heika.." sahut Gunther sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja kerja Yuuri.

"Huuahmmm..."Yuuri kembali menguap, dan berkata, "Gunther...aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan..Bisakah dokumen-dokumen ini dibereskan besok saja..? Neee..Kumohon..." rengeknya.

Gunther tersenyum tipis dan menaikkan kacamata yang bergantung di wajahnya. "Tidak, Heika. Ini masih sangat banyak. Heika baru saya perbolehkan untuk beristirahat ketika sudah selesai minimal setengahnya."katanya tegas.

"Guntheeer...ayolah..."kembali Yuuri merengek bagaikan anak kecil. Namun sayangnya, permintaannya tidak dikabulkan Gunther.

"Tidak, Heika.."

Dan Yuuri pun hanya bisa bersungut pelan. Walaupun Gunther itu lebay dan dapat dikatakan _overprotective_ terhadap dirinya, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut masalah kenegaraan Shinmakoku, tutornya ini dapat menjadi sangat keras dan 'kejam' kendati berwajah tersenyum.

"Ini, Heika.." Gunther datang lagi sambil membawa sekelompok dokumen yang banyak sekali ditangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di samping meja kerja Yuuri.

"Oh, tidaaaak..."

Yuuri semakin lemas dengan tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. "Kira-kira jam berapa aku baru bisa tidur, ya..." pikirannya melayang-layang.

'Took..Took..Took..'

Pintu ruang kerja Yuuri terketuk dari luar, menyusul tampilnya sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang muncul dengan muka yang juga nampak sangat mengantuk.

"Yuuri..Kamu masih bekerja? Sudah malam, nih..aku sudah sangat capek dan mengantuk..Tidur yuuk..." ajaknya.

"Wolfram..aku juga.."

"Sayang sekali, Wolfram..Heika masih banyak pekerjaan. Ini saja belum selesai setengahnya, jadi saya tidak akan mengijinkan Heika untuk tidur sekarang.." potong Gunther dengan tegas kepada Wolfram.

Yuuri tertunduk lesu. Pasrah dengan nasibnya. Walaupun, ia sangat-sangat-menahan kantuknya setengah mati.

"Begitu ya..Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu di kamar kita bersama Greta, yah, Yuuri. " sahutnya sambil tersenyum kepada Yuuri, kemudian melambai disertai gerakan memutar, "Selamat bekerja.."

Daun pintu ditutupnya dengan perlahan. Sekilas namun jelas, Yuuri dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang bersinar di jari manis tangan kanan Wolfram yang dipakainya untuk menutup pintu.

Yuuri tersenyum. Ia tahu apa itu. Itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka yang diberikannya 3 bulan lalu. Saat ia menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Wolfram, ia memberikannya cincin itu padanya, sebagai bukti nyata hubungan mereka. Ia kini begitu sadar Wolfram sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

"Wolfram.._aishiteru_.."gumamnya tersenyum, sambil alih memandang cincin yang juga serupa dengan Wolfram yang melingkar dengan apiknya di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Ia tahu Wolfram sangat menjaga cincin pemberiannya. Sebab iapun juga begitu. Ia hampir selalu memakainya, atau menyimpannya dengan hati-hati. Hanya saat berada di sekolah bumi-lah ia melepas cincinnya.

Tentu. Akan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di sekolah buminya jika mendapati Yuuri sudah memakai cincin? Tentu itu sangat merepotkan. Yuuri sudah membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Wolfram, dan Wolfram (yang biasanya sangat pencemburu) kali ini mengiyakan saja dengan tenangnya dan berkata bahwa ia percaya pada Yuuri.

Sungguh saat yang manis.

"Euhm..Heika.."Gunther berdehem pelan. Mengingatkan Yuuri untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya setelah asyik mengenang saat-saat berharga mereka.

"_Wakatteru..Wakatteru.."_ balas Yuuri, kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Sekitar 2 setengah jam berikutnya..

"Selesai, Heika. Ini sudah setengah dokumen anda. Anda boleh tidur sekarang." sahut Gunther dengan tenang. "Atau..jika anda sudah tidak semengantuk tadi lagi, bagaimana jika kita.."

"Cukup, Gunther." potong Yuuri, "aku sudah sangat lelah berkali-kali lipat dari tadi. Aku ingin istirahat sekarang.."

Yuuri segera berdiri dari kursinya. Meluruskan punggungnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya. "_Oyasumi,_ Gunther.."

Gunther mengangguk. "Hai.._Oyasumi,_ Yuuri-heika.."

-000-

_Still In Flashback_

_**Yuuri's POV**_

Aku sudah sangat kelelahan. Setelah berkutat selama 2 setengah jam lamanya dengan dokumen-dokumen itu, akhirnya aku berhasil kembali ke kamar. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk tidur!

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarku pun, saking sangat lelahnya, aku terkadang berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Nampak seperti zombie. Tidak heran bahwa aku cukup sering menabrak-nabrak dinding dalam perjalanan menuju kamar.

DUUAK!

Aku terbentur lagi dengan dinding sebuah kamar. Kedua mataku terbuka. _"Itaai..."_rintihku perlahan sambil mengusap dahiku yang terbentur dinding.

Saat aku hendak memutar badan untuk menuju arah kamarku, nampak penghuni kamar dari dalam, yang ternyata adalah Annisina, menyapaku.

"Ara..Yuuri-heika. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak,Annisina. Aku hanya baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku sangat mengantuk. Saking mengantuknya dalam menuju ke kamarku pun aku berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Makanya menabrak dinding kamarmu. _Gomen, ne._ Kamu terbangun?" jawabku.

"Tidak. Aku masih sibuk dengan penelitianku." tanggapnya.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Yah, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu yah, Annisina. Aku mau ke kamarku. _Oyasumi.."_ balasku, berusaha untuk kabur secepatnya dari tempat itu begitu tahu bahwa yang sedang dilakukan Annisina adalah, _**penelitian**_.

Namun Annisina dengan sigap langsung meraih tanganku yang sudah tidak berdaya karena kelelahan. "Tunggu sebentar, Heika. Aku sedang butuh sukarelawan untuk menguji alat baruku yang baru saja selesai. " katanya, dengan mata berbinar aneh.

Oh, tidak. Ini dia yang kukhawatirkan. Aku tidak mau menjadi kelinci percobaan Annisina..!

"E..Eeeh..Kapan-kapan saja, ya, Annisina..Aku.."

"Tidak, tidak! Sekarang saja! Ayo!" ia menarikku ke kamarnya.

OMG..Aku pasrah untuk kedua kalinya..

Di dalam kamarnya, nampak alat besar yang nampak mencurigakan. Firasatku tidak baik...

"Nah, Heika. Ini dia penemuan terbaruku, mesin peningkat kekuatan Maryoku! Dengan berada di sini dan 'sedikit' mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari alat ini, maryoku heika yang sudah kuat akan berkali-kali lipat menjadi kuat! Ini bagus sekali, Heika. Ayo, coba!" paksa Annisina sambil mendorongku menuju alat itu.

Kami-sama..Aku ingin pingsan sekarang deh, dari pada merasakan penemuannya Annisina..

Namun doaku tidak terkabul. Ia mendudukkan ku di alat itu. Kemudian menyalakan alat itu.

"_Let's start!"_

Mesin mulai menyala. Aku langsung diputar-putar 180 derajat, dijungkir balikan. Masih tidak cukup, di penghujung atraksinya alat itu menyemprotkan obat ke mulutku. Dan..Ueeek! Rasanya benar-benar racun! Apa ini? Jangan-jangan untuk menaikkan maryoku kita perlu minum racun?

Nooo...!Aku terkapar lemas di atas alat itu.

"Bagaimana, Heika? Anda merasa lebih kuat, bukan? Baiklah, untuk mengujinya, silahkan keluarkan maryoku Heika untuk memadamkan api unggun di kamar ini!" wajah Annisina begitu berseri-seri. Entah apa maksudnya.

Aku lemas. Pusing. Jangankan untuk mencoba maryoku-ku sesuai anjuran Annisina, yang ada aku malah pingsan di tempat itu.

Kami-sama..Waktu yang tidak tepat untuk membuatku pingsan..

Harusnya dari tadi..

Dan setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri.

_**Present Time, **__Normal POV_

Yuuri terperanjat setelah mengingat semuanya. Sungguh kejadian bodoh dan konyol! Oh, tidak..Wolfram..!

"Wolfram.._Gomen..! Hontou ni gomen_..! Aku..bodoh..! Tapi sungguh, Wolfram! Ini kecelakaan! Aku.."

Butir-butir air hangat jatuh membasahi kerah bajunya yang dipegangi tangan gemetar Wolfram.

"Kenapa..Yuuri..? Jadi, yang waktu itu..kamu..padahal aku..percaya padamu.."

Wolfram menangis. Sungguh, tangisannya serasa sebagai ribuan pedang yang menancap dan menembus hati Yuuri. Seorang Shibuya Yuuri tahu, Wolfram, meskipun tergolong pencemburu dan panasan, tapi ia berharga diri tinggi. Ia tidak akan menampilkan wajah menangisnya.

Kecuali ia, sangat-sangat...terluka..

"Wolfram..."

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Yuuri. Menghempaskan tunangannya dengan sangat kuat, sehingga maou heika tersebut terpelanting ke belakang.

"_Mo ii..!_ Lakukan sesukamu, Yuuri! Aku tidak akan pernah MEMPERCAYAIMU LAGI! Pertunangan kita..PUTUS!"

Wolfram mengamuk. Ia melepas segala kemarahannya sambil melepaskan cincin pemberian Yuuri. Melemparnya asal dengan sekeras mungkin. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu, berlari keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"_Ma..Matte..!_ Wolfram..! Tunggu, kembalilah!" Yuuri berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul. Menghentikan langkah Wolfram. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Kedua kakinya gemetaran karena rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Ia tidak bisa menyusulnya. Seorang Shibuya Yuuri hanya bisa terduduk menyesali kebodohannya.

"Wolf..ram.._Gomen..Hontou gomen_..aku..a..aku.."

Ia menonjok lantai dengan sekeras-kerasnya menggunakan tangannya. Tak peduli memar yang ia timbulkan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" rutuknya terus menerus kepada dirinya sendiri.

Conrad menatapnya pilu. Mendekatinya dengan perlahan. "Heika.."

_~Chapter 1: Regret, Sorrow, and the problem of two fiancée, OWARI~_

Judul Chapter 1 Gaje banget, yak..

Hhh..*sigh*

Yasudahlah. Mind to Review, minna?

Dacascos


End file.
